A Tale of Ice and Fire
by analuizasor
Summary: After the events in Arendelle, Hans is back home. He misses his sister, the one he was forbidden to talk about, due to an incident that almost cost the lives of several people. This story will focus in Hans and his return for now, in time it will take place in Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Hans knew his return wouldn't be as happy as he thought it'll be when he was leaving. Not after everything he has done to the royal family of Arendelle. At least he didn't plan to end like that. He didn't regret all, maybe a few things, but leastways he tried. What he most feared was the punishment, will his older brother send him to the dungeon? Or worst, sentence him to death? After all, he was supposed to make good relationships with Arendelle, maybe become trade partners... Perhaps that will never happen.

Looking down at himself he feels terrible. His suit, once clean and neat, was a disaster. The ship's crew kept him on the cell, so he was dirty, his hair a mess and that was nothing compared to his smell. His brothers will love to see him like that. But not his sister.

Then he thinks of Astrid. His beloved sister. What she will say about this? Will she forgive him? Hans remembered saying goodbye to her, looking into her eyes, her big green eyes, and promising he would be back soon. Well, actually he didn't spend a long time in Arendelle, yet he did not expect that Queen Elsa would have magic ice powers that sentenced the kingdom to a severe winter, which forced him to stay a little longer.

He sees the first signs of the Southern Isles and takes a deep breath. After almost two weeks in the sea he's finally home.

* * *

All Astrid wanted was her brother back. It has been a month since he left to Arendelle, of course she had more twelve brothers but none of them really cared about her. She loved them, and they loved her, but they were all busy for her, all the time, except for Hans. He always had time for her, he always say she's the best thing that had ever happened to him, because she was the only one who loved and cared about him. And she knew that he went to Arendelle because their parents asked. She could have gone with him, she was always the first choice when it comes to attend at events in other kingdoms. Well, she _was_.

Since the past year her father forbade her to leave the castle at any circumstances. She didn't know why, he only said it was for her own good. Ever since her life became miserable and lonely.

The palace was huge, during her confinement she could explore and discover new places, although it was solitary. None of her brothers would explore with her, she wasn't the little girl anymore.

Astrid was sitting in a chair, looking out her bedroom's window. It was a nice view, she could see the sea, and she loved the sea. Yet, not even the sea helped her to feel better, so she looked down. However, all of her sadness disappeared when she looked at the window again and saw a ship with a well-known flag on the mast.

Astrid ran as fast as she could, despite the orders to stay in the palace no matter what, she couldn't fight the impulse. She was at the gates when the ship arrived at the port.

* * *

The guards were escorting him like he was a criminal (which he was, sort of), and that brought some curious looks from the people, who were beginning to whisper. Which didn't help him feel better at all. Hans was half way to the palace when she threw herself at him. He didn't saw her coming, but hugged her back.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, he's under custody, please step away" said one of the guards, trying to take Astrid away from him.

She was wearing a beautiful turquoise dress, her favorite color. The dress was sleeveless, with her hair falling as a waterfall of curls around her shoulders. Her tiny crown was placed in her head, and in her face she held an outrage look.

"I'm sorry? He's my brother! I cannot show how much I missed him?" Astrid let him go. "Or that is not very princess like?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but we have to take him to your brother, the King"

Astrid looked like she was going to protest, instead she just sighed and threw her arms up.

"Fine! But I'll go with him!" She grabbed Hans' arms and followed to the throne room.

She didn't seem to care about how he looked, or how he smelled, it just made him love her most, she was standing for him and he could not thank her enough. So he just said a low "Thanks" and smiled, she smiled back.

As he expected, King Einar was there, with the crown and a red cloak, a surprised look in his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll tell you, brother! These guards are holding Hans like he was a criminal and won't tell me what happened!" Astrid practically yelled.

"I see... Astrid, my dear, would you please find our father and bring him here?" Einar asked, softly.

Hans could see that Astrid did not enjoy the request, her cheeks were quite red and she looked very angry. He had to hold back a laugh, because seeing her like that was so much funny, she were always so explosive.

"Of course, Your Majesty" she said at last, very sarcastic.

She turned, gave an angry look to the guards then finally left the room.

"Now, what's going on?" Einar asked, running his hands through his hair, definitely annoyed, he had never had much patience with Hans.

"Your Majesty, your brother, Prince Hans, attempt to kill Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." the guard announced.

"What?"

* * *

_Finally my brother returns and what I got? Go find your father!_

Astrid was heading to the library, her father's favorite place. She always caught him there, sometimes he read to her, as he did when she and Hans were little. She like the sound of his voice. When she got there she heard movement, which means her father was there.

She opened the door "Hey dad! Einar is-"

However, it wasn't her father.

It was her stepmother, Valdis. She was the most horrible human being she had ever met. Always finding a way to make Astrid miserable.

"I'm sorry, I thought my father was here. I'll leave you in peace... with your witchcraft."

"You know, Astrid, it's not very polite accuse someone of witchcraft. Especially someone who is part of the family" Valdis said putting her long dark hair behind her ear, not even looking to Astrid.

"First of all: it's _Princess_ Astrid to you. And second, you're not part of my family, you're not my mother." Astrid was starting to think that her day will be a _very_ long one.

"Well, why would I call you _Princess Astrid_ if you don't behave like one?" Valdis closed her book and stood up, "And, yes, I'm not your mother. Since you were responsible for her death, I-"

"What are you two talking about?" the former King Hermod entered the room, even after passing the crown to his older son, the man still had, as Astrid used to say when she was little, a "majestic aura" around him, everyone respected him as if he were still the king.

"Dad! I was looking for you! Hans has returned!" Astrid smiled.

"Great." He said, but with no enthusiasm. "Am I supposed to...?"

"Right. I forgot you don't care about your own son. Anyway, Einar is calling for you"

"King Einar, Astrid" Valdis corrected.

"Oh please, just for once, shut up!" Astrid yelled.

"That's not very princess like! You should apologize, now!"

"Yes, I don't thin-"

"Astrid, apologize to her, she is my wife, and I won't tolerate this behavior!" Hermod gave her a severe look.

"I'm sorry" she said unwilling, "now, father, we have to go!"

She grabbed his hand and pushed him down the stairs.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind!?" Einar stood up.

"Listen, brother, I just told you that Queen Elsa cursed the kingdom, I was trying to-"

"To be the hero? You really think that would have ended as you being a hero?" Einar was shouting "That wouldn't bring you glory!"

"Of course it would! I was going to save Arendelle! The people were nearly dying because of the Queen!" Hans was yelling now.

"Well, but you didn't, and now what I'll do with you? Arendelle will never want anything with us, and we needed their partnership!"

Hans was about to answer when the door opened and Astrid came, followed by his father. He didn't seem happy with his return. But Hans did not expect that, not from him. Since his mother died, the man never looked happy. Sometimes he smiled, especially because of Astrid, she always tries to make him laugh. She always tries to make everyone laugh.

"As requested I brought father here. Now, can I know what happened?" Astrid said, crossing her arms.

"Not now, Astrid. I need you to wait in your chambers. Hans will go there and explain everything to you." Einar put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the door.

"But-"

"No, Astrid, please. This is not for you".

She seemed sad having to leave again, but Einar was the King, so she obeyed. Hans felt bad about his sister, but he knew that some things about Arendelle were better if kept in secret.

After re-telling everything to his father, Hermod appeared that only listened the part about Queen Elsa having ice powers.

"Do you mean she could make ice with her hands?" his face showing how much this shocked him.

"I know, father. That's why I sent Astrid to her chamber. She cannot know about this." Einar said.

"Why not? She has no ice powers, of course she loves snow and winter, but no ice powers." Hans stated.

"No, she doesn't. But it can be worse than ice, don't you remember the incident?" Einar remembered, apprehensive.

"Or course I do! Since them you have made her a prisoner, and maybe the shipwreck wasn't even her fault!" Hans defended his sister. "No one can prove it was her!"

"Proving or not, she cannot leave for her own protection!" Hermod said "I'm not risking losing her!"

"Maybe you'll lose her if you keep her locked in the palace" Hans argued "What do you think happened to Queen Elsa? She was locked in the palace her entire life! Hiding from everyone, the same way you are doing with Astrid. And she doesn't even have powers!"

"No, not that we know, but we are doing this to protect her. So you will not tell her about those powers" Einar said at last.

"All right, so what I'm supposed to say to her? You told her I was going to tell everything to her"

"You will say you tried to kill Queen Elsa and marry her sister because of the throne" Hermod said. "Only that"

"Have you told anyone about Astrid?" Einar asked.

"No, as you requested, I didn't mention her."

"Good, we don't want any curious soul asking about her." Hermod informed.

"Wait, are you really doing this? You're going to keep _her_ in secret? From everyone?" Hans was astonished. "She's 20! People know of her existence, for God's sake!"

"It's the best for her!"

"No, it's not! It's the best for the Kingdom reputation! You are makin-"

"Hans! That's enough!" Einar said "You are going to be punished for your actions. I don't have any intention in sentencing my brother to death, therefore I'm sending you, for undetermined time, to the dungeon, where you're going to think about what you did, and when I assume you're ready to leave and you tell me that you want the royal pardon, I'll forgive you."

Hans was glad his brother didn't sentenced him to death, but something deep in him was expecting that Einar would forgive him right away. If Astrid was Queen, maybe. But not Einar, he was too distinct, too correct. Hans was kind of lucky for still having his head.

"The guards will take you to Astrid, you can talk with her, without mentioning the Queen's powers. Then you'll go to the dungeon. That's my final statement." Einar sat on his throne and nodded to the guards.

* * *

On the way to her chambers, Astrid met her brothers Thomas and Axel, the twins. She cursed, because they always tease her, in a funny way, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, Astrid." Thomas stopped her. "Tell me one thing, what's all the fuss about? I saw you running upstairs and downstairs at least three times today. You usually just stay in your bedroom reading."

"Hans returned" she said coldly. "Now, may you let me go to my bedroom?"

"Wait a minute, Hans came back?" Axel asked. "And you're going to your bedroom? You're not running with him, doing whatever you two always do? Did he upset you?"

"No, he didn't. Einar is talking with him. I wasn't invited"

"Oh my God, Axel! Astrid was separated from Hans!"

"Call the guards! That's an insult!" Axel mimicked her voice.

"C'mon! I have never done that! And I don't sound like that. Now if you excuse me, I really have to go, I don't have time for your jokes" Astrid contoured her brothers.

"Wait, Astrid!" Axel followed her "What happened? Seriously, I really thought he was coming with some great news, like 'Hey, I'm going to marry the Queen, you all suck'"

"What? No, I don't know what he did, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't that" Astrid said, looking down.

"You think he did something bad?" Thomas asked.

"No just bad, very bad. The guards were escorting him" she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, maybe it's nothing. Don't despair, don't cry, Astrid. And if anything happens we're here for you, all right?" Thomas punched her arm softly, she smiled.

"I'm not desperate, and I'll certainly not going to cry." She raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh, you're not, you're tough! We raised you well."

"Thank you, guys. You're not mean all the time, I believe you two have a soft side"

"Yeah, yeah, but don't spread" Axel winked.

Astrid smiled and headed to her bedroom. Her brothers may not have time for her, but she knew she could count on them, and that was enough for her.

Once in her chambers, the thoughts about Hans returned to her mind. She wanted to know more than anything what had happened in Arendelle. What could be so bad that she had to wait in her room? And the most intriguing was what they would hide from her? If there were nothing to hide, she would be able to stay in the throne room and hear Hans' sentence.

After a few minutes she heard a knock on the door. _Hans_, she thought. She jumped off the bed to open the door. But her smile faded when she saw the guards.

"Can I come in?" Hans asked, a weak smile in his face.

"Sure" she gave way to her brother pass and them closed the door. "Now, _what happened_?"

"Listen I'll tell you what I can, but maybe it'll not be the whole story" Hans started.

"I knew it! They forbade you to tell me everything, right?" Astrid frowned.

"But that is nothing important, ok?" Hans took her hands in his.

"Just tell me what you can."

"Ok, I just want to say something before. What I did there, in Arendelle, wasn't good. I did really bad things, but I want you to know that I'm still the same I was." Hans took a deep breath.

"Okay…" Astrid said, apprehensive.

"The reason why the guards were escorting me is because I almost killed Queen Elsa".

"You what?" Astrid pulled her hands back, incredulous.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. That's what really happened." He closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to know this from any other person, so I had to tell you personally."

"But, why Hans? Why? Just tell me why!?" Astrid yelled.

"You know why! I wanted the throne, always did" He looked right into her eyes, she was almost crying.

"Yes, I know. That's why I thought you were going to propose or something like that!"

"I did, actually. I propose to her sister, Princess Anna. And she accepted." Hans told.

"Of course! You marry the princess, and then kill the Queen! Why I didn't think of that?" Astrid said, sarcastically.

"That was the plan. But, things happened so fast! The Queen ran away, so everything was going to be perfect. However, the Princess went after her."

"Why the Queen ran?"

"That's not important, the point is I was in charge of Arendelle. Then the Princess came back, after I brought the Queen back. But she was hurt, and I left her to die." Hans confessed.

After that Astrid did not know what to think. She didn't know who the man in front of her was. Where was her brother? Now, she saw a monster. Because her brother may be ambitious, but not enough to kill someone to reach his goals.

"So, why you did that? Give me a good reason! One I can believe. One I can work with." She begged.

"I was drunk with the power that people gave to me. I didn't want to lose it!"

"You were going to marry the Princess, why you needed to let her die!?" Astrid screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Astrid, please. I don't want to see you against me!" Hans tried to take her hands.

"Well, I think that is too much to ask, Hans. I knew you would go far to get what you want. What I didn't know was _how _far you would go." Astrid said. "And what you did, that scares me".

"I know, and I'm really sorry."

"You mean, you regret it?"

"I said I'm sorry for you, that you are scared. I don't think I regret what I did, not yet." He said, she was uneasy.

"All right. Why you didn't kill the Queen? You had a second thought? Saw how stupid your actions were?"

She still had a hope, after all. Hope that her brother wasn't a monster.

"Not exactly. Princess Anna stopped me."

"But you left her to die!" Astrid was confused.

"Yes, she managed a way out, she was still hurt, but saved her sister." Astrid still had a confused look, so Hans continued. "She almost died, I'm not really sure what happened next."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. She sat on a chair and thought about everything. It seemed like a nightmare. Her brother finally returns, turns out he's a murderer, or an almost-murderer.

"I just can't believe it." She said at last. "That's not you, Hans."

"All I wanted was to avoid this look on your face. Your look of fear. You don't have to fear me. I'll never hurt you." He kneeled in front of her.

"I'm not sure anymore, you almost killed two persons. I never expected this from you. From Valdis? Of course, that shrew would do anything. But you?"

"I promise you, Astrid, I'm the same! I'm your brother."

"I don't think you are. My brother had decency." Astrid took his hands. "If you're really the same you will regret, tell me you didn't mean it."

"Astrid, I did! Someday, maybe, I'll regret it. I don't know. But in this moment? Not really."

"Then I think you should go. When you look back and realize what you have done, realize that you were wrong-"

"I know I was wrong, I just think I was wrong doing the right thing." He said.

"The _right_ thing? Killing was the right thing?" She was incredulous.

"Not killing itself, I was doing that to protect the people from the Queen," He stopped. "I cannot tell you why, but she was hurting the people."

"And killing her would help? Killing their ruler?"

"I think you're right. I should go." Hans stood, it seemed like he wanted to avoid this conversation. She was fine with that.

"Wait!" She hugged him. "You'll think about that, right?"

"I'm sure it'll be the only thing in my mind. Besides you, of course."

He left the room. Astrid, couldn't believe what happened. And all she wanted in that moment was to know what he was hiding from her. Maybe that would explain his actions.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Royal Dinner

**Five years later**

Astrid was in her room. As she often do. For six years already. The same view in the window, the same blue curtains, the same desk, same bed, same everything! Today was especially boring. She was laying in her bed facing the ceiling, she had already memorized every inch of it.

Her room was filled with yellow and orange since the sun was leaving the sky to give a chance to the moon shine. It was a beautiful scenery, but a little bit monotonous, every day was the same, she was used to that. She looked to her shelf, filled with books. Astrid could easily pick one of them and read it... If she hadn't read all. On her desk, blank papers just waiting for her, she could write a letter, the only problem was that she didn't have any friends to write for.

She decided that the best was to draw. Skill wasn't the issue, she had them. What concerned her was the drawing itself, she was lonely, unhappy, not even to mention hungry, if Astrid put all her emotions in the draft it would look absolutely terrible.

As she rose from the bed, she thought about the time she was free. If nothing had happened in that ship when she returned from Valnar. Astrid went as an ambassador and met Prince Henry, one of her suitors. She has had many suitors... God knows what excuses her brother and her father gave to them. She was certain that if the shipwreck hadn't happened, she would be married by now, could be even a Queen. Instead, Astrid was a prisoner with privileges. How wonderful!

The sun was already gone, leaving her room in darkness, only a pale moonlight. Astrid went to the fireplace and lit the fire. She stood there for a moment, looking to the flames and watching it dance. She was so distracted and lost in thoughts that almost didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, sister." With a bright smile, the red-headed opened the door.

"Hello, Gunther."

"You look terrible!" He frowned.

"Thank you, brother! That's all a woman wants to hear." She said, placing her hands on the hips.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I mean, we have the special dinner today..."

"What dinner?"

"Valnar's Royal Family? That reminds you of something?" He raised the eyebrows.

"Oh shit!"

"Hey... Valdis would cut your tongue off." Gunther smiled. "You have time to get ready, if you need any help I'll be outside, waiting for you."

"Okay." She smiled back and waited Gunther leave.

Astrid searched for a proper dress. She didn't have a new, so she picked a dark green one. The model was simple, but she never enjoyed the fancy ones. She dismissed the corset, breathing was nice, thank you.

The dress had details in golden. The skirt was rounded with little lines on the sheath that reminds waves at sunset light. She turned to the mirror and liked how the dress fit. The only problem was her hair...

"Gunther!"

"Yes?" He opened the door, just enough for his head. "Oh! You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, but tell me, what do you know about hair styles?"

"I know nothing about it. Remember that you have _brothers_, not sisters." He pinched her nose.

"That's not a reason, men can be able to deal with those things." Astrid said. "Anyway, we don't have much time, do we?"

"No, just brush it and put your crown."

So she did it. She brushed her hair and placed the tiny crown on the top of her head. It wasn't _that_ bad...

"Leif is back." Gunther said, watching her finish her hair.

"What? Why you didn't tell me? When he arrived?"

"A couple hours ago. The dinner is for him as well." He informed. Their brother, Leif, had left to Corona to attend some sort of event. "All of our brothers will be there."

"All of them!?" She smiled, hopefully.

"I mean, almost." Her smile faded, Gunther put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, don't be sad, all right? Hans don't deserve your tears."

"I'm not crying!" She answered harshly. "Now we should go. It's getting late."

* * *

Hans wasn't the same he were five years ago. Maybe he got worse, bitterest. Astrid noticed, he knew. She was the only one who seemed to remember he existed. At least she visited him every week, sometimes twice a week. That's how he survived, she gave him strength to keep sane. Although his situation was so horrible that not even Astrid could make him smile. Both were pretty messed up. Both had no freedom.

He heard about a dinner, that some royal guests were in the palace today, and one of his brothers had returned from Corona, probably Magnus or Leif, these two were always the first choice to attend at events at near kingdoms. Leif was the one going to Arendelle five years ago if Hans hadn't ask to go. However if there were noble people there, the only reason would be a royal wedding proposal. His first thought was his sister, but she had no permission to leave the palace, how she was going to get _married_? No, it should be one of his brothers.

Then he thought about the dinner itself. How much he craved for a real meal! But his pride wouldn't let him free. King Einar told him all Hans had to do was ask forgiveness and he and his father would discuss about it. Hans needed to show real repentance and that was the problem. He still didn't. As much Astrid begged for him to apologize, he just couldn't.

Someday, maybe, he would talk with Einar. Now? He didn't think so.

* * *

The dinner was going to be served at the Dining Hall. She and Gunther were already late. When they arrived the dinner was starting. One of the servants opened the door and announced them.

Everyone was there. Her father and Valdis. King Einar and his wife, Audney. All her brothers (except for Hans, and Gunther that was with her). Besides her family, three more people were there. The King and Queen of Valnar and their son, Prince Henry. That was a surprise...

"Astrid! Gunther!" Einar said standing and opening his arms. "You have finally arrived!"

"You know, brother, women taka a little longer getting dressed." Gunther winked.

"That's all right. Come, sit with us. Leif were telling us about Corona."

Her brother and she sat on their designated places. She sat between Axel and Prince Henry, who gave her a warm smile. She tried to return the smile, but she was too confused about this situation. _What he is doing here? _She thought.

"Forgive the children." Valdis started looking at the Queen. "They didn't mean to get late."

"There is no problem at all. We all know that a woman needs time, beauty cannot be rushed." The Queen answered.

Astrid wished she had take longer dreesing up. She was happy that Valdis couldn't see her properly, her stepmother would go nuts if she saw Astrid wasn't wearing the corset. Or worse, if she finds out that Astrid hadn't idea about the dinner.

Everything was going fine. The food, mostly seafood, was great. Everyone was talking, laughing. That was a warm night. Astrid was talking with Axel and Thomas and they made her giggle all the time. For the first time in a very long time she was genuinely happy. She noticed that Klaus was drinking more red wine than she should, he was starting to say some nonsense stuff and hiccup.

"Axel, give a look at Klaus." She nudged his brother arm. He gazed at Klaus' direction and almost spilled his drink.

"That's something we don't see often." Axel laughed. "Let me watch the show."

"When Valdis realises..."

"He's dead!" He completed. They laughed together and Astrid felt so good.

When everyone finish the desert, an excellent chocolate cake - Astrid's favorite -, Einar stood up and looked at her.

"Astrid, darling, why don't you entertain us with some music?"

"Music? Me? Hm... What?" She was really confused.

"The piano... You can play for us, perhaps sing?" He asked.

"Oh, all right. The piano. Of course, I'll play. But no singing." She said, very serious. Einar laughed.

"Good! Then, please, let's go to the Great Hall, we prepared the room for the occasion."

Everyone rose from their sits.

"Would you like to make me company on the way?" Prince Henry ofered his arm for her. He had grown during those six years, but still with the same blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Henry was taller than she, and larger, because of his muscles she guessed. Yes, he was very handsome indeed...

"You're not going to say anything?"

"What? Oh." She shook her head and realised she was staring at him, probably with her mouth open. Astrid could feel the warmth on her cheeks rising, she was blushing.

"I'm sure you'll find your way, Prince Henry." A deep voice came from behind her, she turned and saw Einar. "I need to talk with my little sister, about the music."

"Of course, your Majesty." Prince Henry bowed. "Your Highness." He kissed her hand and left the room. Astrid sighed with relief.

"Do you like him?" Einar asked playfully, which caught her by surprise.

"Like him? No! No. Hm... I mean, he's handsome and everything, but no." She was even more red by now.

"I'm just joking with you!" Einar hugged her. "Yet, I have to warn you about something."

He seemed very serious when pulled back and that certainly frightened Astrid, did she do something wrong? Was he mad because she arrived late?

"I'm almost sure the royal family is here because of you." Her eyes opened wide, he noticed and added quickly: "You did nothing wrong, don't worry! What I meant is that I think Prince Henry will propose to you."

"And should I say yes?" Something inside her fancied the idea. She would marry a prince and be free of this palace.

"No, you have to say no."

"What? Why? He was daddy's first choice a few years ago! I even went to Valnar to meet him!" She pointed.

"Actually you went because the King wanted to discuss about our trading arrangements."

"Anyway! What am I supposed to say? 'I'll decline your proposal because I'm a prisoner in this palace and that means I cannot marry you'?" She yelled.

"Astrid, please." He held her hands. "You have to do this, only for now. I promisse you I'll explain why you cannot leave the palace, soon. But in this moment, you got to say no."

Einar kissed her forehead and left the room. Her chance of freedom came only for seconds. She was alone one more time, and completely forgot about the music. Her first thought was that she could visit Hans, he always make her feel better, maybe that was exactly what she needed. Astrid was on her way to the dungeons...

"Astrid? You're not coming?" She turned, Thomas was standing at the opposite door. "Are you okay?"

She must be looking really bad because her brother came toward her and held her shoulders. That was when she realised how much her emotions were suffocating her. She hugged her brother and cried.

"Hey, hey, what happened with the tough girl that never cries?" Thomas hold her tight.

"She is trapped forever in a freaking palace!"

"Astrid... are you sick?" He broke the hug and lifted her chin. "You're feverish."

"I'm fine!" Astrid turned her face. She could feel Thomas' brown eyes on her, worried. "They're waiting, right? We should go."

"Of course, but are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes! C'mon."

The Great Hall was prepared for the evening, many chairs were surrounding a beautiful black piano. Everyone was chatting and distracted when she arrived. Magnus was the first one to notice her. His red curls swinging on his head, he opened his arms. "Finally! She's here!"

Every single person in the room turned to see her. Too many eyes looking at her. She gulped and Thomas tapped her shoulders and joined Axel. Astrid made herself walk to the piano and sat. She managed a smile and played. The music was an old one, the first music her father taught her, many years ago. She was actually really good playing. She saw a proud smile on her father's lips from the corner of her eyes and felt better.

Astrid performed the last note and rested her hands on her lap. Everyone applauded, even Valdis. Einar thanked her for the music and invited Hermod and the King of Valnar for a private conversation. Astrid was ready to leave and find Hans when Valdis stopped her. She took a deep breath and waited for the scolding.

"Why do you insist in embarrass yourself? You were late, didn't make your hair and the worst: where is your corset?" She asked squeezing her left arm.

"Let me go, you're hurting me! I don't like to wear the corset. It hampers my breathing!" Astrid tried to release her arm from the tight grip.

"Yet it's essential, you are a Princess and you need to look and _act_ like one!"

"And you need to stop acting like you were my mother!" She said, a little too loud. Attracting curious glances from everyone. Valdis let her go and sighed.

"That was really necessary? Attract all these looks?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Astrid said, embarrassed. She glanced at her brothers, all of them were looking uneasy. She felt really awkward. When the two of them argue and there is no royal family near it's fine, usual. But not now, Einar would be disappointed with her. That made her feel terrible, she just wanted to run. And she did.

She left the Great Hall and ran with no destination. She tried to hold back her tears and reached the stairs. Why everything must go wrong in her life?

There were more steps than hers. She stopped and turned. Prince Henry was following her. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm following you." He answered.

"Don't you say! Why?" She said, harshly.

"I thought you could use a friend now. You don't seem to be alright." He approached.

"I don't. What I need is a good night of sleep. That's all!"

"Or a good talk." He smiled.

"Actually, that's what I'm trying to avoid, the whole day!" She said. "I'm tired."

"I understand, but I really need to talk with you."

"I know what you're going to say, and I think you should-"

"You don't know." He held her hand.

"Yes, I do. You're going to propose." Astrid smiled shyly.

"Oh, how do you...?" His smile grew.

"My brother warned me, but I'll have to decline."

"What? You can't!" He held her hand tighter.

"I have to! I don't know if you are aware of it, but I cannot leave the palace, under _any_ circumstances." She revealed.

"Why?"

"Apparently, I caused a shipwreck near the shore that almost costed the life of many people, but no one really knows what happened, or simply don't tell _me_." She looked down, sorrowfully. "Is that enough reason to you?"

"I see." He rubbed her hands with his thumb. "There is something I need to say, when we met I felt as we were somehow connected. My father forbade me to propose to you that time, but now we can!"

Prince Henry leaned, as if he was going to kiss her. She got jumpy and stepped backwards, releasing her hands. That couldn't be happening. She just climbed the stairs and headed to her chambers. She needed some time alone, not a marriage proposal.

Astrid was sleeping, dreaming with freedom and chocolate cakes. Put them together and you'll find Heaven. The dream was going perfect, until she heard some voices. Voices that didn't belong to her dream. Voices full of fear and sadness.

She woke up, disturbed. The palace was awake. Too much noise. She glanced at the big pendulum clock, which was striking way more than twelve. That was weird, everyone should be sleeping by now, or at least not disturbing. _What was all the fuss about? _She wondered. And she needed to find out.

Very displeased with being awakened she manage to grab a blue robe and wore it over her nightgown. She knew if something was happening the first thing her brothers would tell her was to stay in the bedroom, but she needed to see. Otherwise they'd tell her another version of the story. Astrid opened the door, carefully. She bit her lower lip and skipped out of the room. There was no one in the hallway, although she could still hear the voices coming from below the stairs. She walked on her toes, not making a sound.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a glimpse of a curly brown hair going to the kitchen. She followed, that was probably Leif. By the time she arrived almost every person that lived in the palace were there. No one noticed her. Some of her brothers were talking with each other and Frey was leaning over someone's body. It took a whole minute to realise it was her brother, Magnus. She let out a loud gasp and everyone turned at her.

"Astrid! What are you doing here!" Leif that was closer to her tried to get her out of the kitchen, but she resisted.

Frey turned to see her and she could give a proper look at her brother's body. There were a bloodstain on his green cloak. The same cloak he was wearing during the dinner. Someone may have stabbed him after that. Leif was still trying to drag her out.

"Stop!" She finally got rid of him and ran to Magnus. "Is he dead?"

"I'm afraid so." Frey answered, he had knowledge in healing and sometimes worked as the palace doctor. "I don't know when this happened, and I can't hear his heartbeats."

Her eyes widened, Frey looked hopeless. She gazed at Magnus, his once bright brown eyes were lifeless. No chance of him being alive. A tear rolled down her cheek, she didn't bother wiping it. She was hurt, why hide it?

"Who did this?" She said, almost a whisper. Only Frey would be able to hear, but no one answered. "_Who did this?_" She shouted.

All of them looked directly at her. Gunther bent down and softly dragged Astrid away from Magnus. He pulled her up and glanced directly into her eyes, he was crying too, she noticed. "We don't know yet. No one saw or heard anything." His voice was shaky, he seemed startled.

"The assassin must be out there." Einar entered the room, followed by Lamont. "I do recommend all of you to remain in your chambers."

Astrid was the first to leave, her brothers were arguing with Einar, many wanted to search for the murderer. Lamont, as the captain of the guard, had already called the palace guards and they were splitting in small groups to find something. All she wanted was to make justice for her brother, but none of them would let her do anything, staying there was pointless.

On her way to her bedroom, she bumped with Henry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- Princess Astrid?" He recognized her and held her shoulders. "What happened? Are you crying?"

"Yes, I am." She confessed, snuffling. "Come back to your room, there is nothing you can do there." She pointed to the kitchen.

"Alright, but what happened there?"

"My brother-" She couldn't finish. Astrid started sobbing and Henry hugged her. "He... He is... Is dead."

"What?" He let go of her, his eyes widening. "Do you mean... He was murdered?" She nodded. "How?"

"I don't wanna talk about it now. If you excuse me." Astrid went to the stairs and ran to her bedroom.

That was too much to handle. The earlier dinner was a disaster, she thought the day couldn't get worse. She was _so _wrong! Astrid reached her room and entered, she slammed the door as hard as possible. She stumbled and sat on the cold hard ground. Resting her back against the door she allowed herself to cry.

She let all her emotions go. Even if Magnus wasn't the most present in her life, he still was important. They have travelled together as ambassadors, he taught her swordfight... She loved him. Why someone would take his life? He was so gentle with everyone. Astrid couldn't bear the idea of anyone killing her brother.

She was so out of control. Her sobs were loud. Her tears falling on and on. She leaned her head on her knees and hugged her legs. Astrid felt a strange sensation inside her body. As if she was burning from inside out. When she raised her head she saw something odd.

"What?"

Something hit the back of her head and then nothing.


End file.
